Entity resolution applications typically perform one or both of entity resolution and relationship resolution. Entity resolution attempts to answer the question “Who is who?”—i.e., to determine whether multiple data records actually refer to the same physical entity or different physical entities. For example, data records identifying two women with different last names may in fact refer to the same woman having both a familial surname and a married surname. Relationship resolution attempts to answer the question “Who knows whom?” in order to determine benefits and/or risks of relationships among identities, such as customers, employees, vendors, and so forth, e.g., by cross-referencing data from various sources. For example, a relationship may be identified between two individuals sharing a common address or telephone number. An example of an entity resolution application is InfoSphere Identity Insight, available from International Business Machines Corp. (IBM®) of Armonk, N.Y.